Driver fatigue is a significant factor in a large number of road accidents. The recent statistical data shows annually 1,200 deaths and 76,000 injuries are attributed to fatigue related accidents.
The development of technologies for detecting and preventing casualties because of drowsiness at the wheel is a major challenge in the field of accident avoidance systems. Hence, there is a need exists to create a driver state monitoring system to prevent any such casualty on the road.